BadBoyBlu
Clark Costello Bickford (born ) better known online as BadBoyBlu (or just Blu, formerly Simply Ridiculous), is an American video game commentator and an occasional vlogger. He often plays games either by himself or featuring many of his friends from his local community or people he met on the internet from all around the world. He started his current channel on November 24, 2013 and started uploading as of January 1st, 2014. History 'Clark C. Bickford '(named after his grandfather) was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He spent most of his time watching many content creators and using their techniques to evolve his own. His first video on his old channel, Clarkoawesomeness entitled "Stupid Afro Guitar Style" features Clark at age 11 attempting to play an electric guitar and dance to the popular k-pop song "Gangnam Style". After quite some time, he then abandoned the channel, only to be used for school projects (which are since unlisted). Just before graduating junior high school, the account was blocked from further use as it was created using his old district's school email address which was set to be terminated when he graduated. He regained access many years later however to change existing information on the account for the sake of his security. When Clark moved into middle school, he created the channel Stakked Rakk Gaming which he later changed to Simply Ridiculous due to the name being called "offensive". He thought the name suited his wild personality and went forward with it. This turned out to be one of the best decisions of his time on YouTube as he soon gained over 250 subscribers in under 3 weeks. Just after creating the channel Stakked Rakk and before renaming it, Clark was given his first smartphone, a Samsung Galaxy S4. He created a YouTube channel specifically for that phone he now calls "The Lost Channel". He called it Stakked Rakk On Da Go which was meant to be a sort of early "vlogging" channel. All of the videos uploaded to it are still available today, and one in particular called "Rage Quit the impossible game" is still one of Clark's favorite uploaded videos of all time. It shows his friend since childhood, Zach attempting to beat The Impossible Game which was a predecessor to games like Geometry Dash. There are a few other videos on the channel that still make him both cringe and laugh, but he enjoys looking back on them and how strange some of the things he and his friends did were. On August 5, 2017, Clark dyed his hair blue in order to raise money for the Make-A-Wish Foundation after a dare he stated on Twitter, claiming that if he amassed 1,500 subscribers or more by early summer, he would dye it for charity as well as do a live-streaming event to raise money. He ended up raising about $100 in donations for the charity but plans on doing more streams to help raise that total even more. After the original dare, he kept dying his hair and eventually experimented with other colors such as a sort of turquoise, purple, and red until he finally dyed it back to his natural color on April 22, 2018. Although he later dyed the tips of his hair pink for breast cancer awareness month. Clark usually streams whenever he is able to on his Twitch, ItsBadBoyBlu, and may upload very occasionally on his YouTube channel. In 2017 he became an official sponsor of "Guts and Glory" by HakJakGames and even has his own custom levels and items in the game like some other popular internet starts such as H2O Delirious. He plans to keep uploading and streaming every now and then in hopes that some day he may be able to entertain a wider audience and give back to his community as much as he can. He also plans to travel to various game conventions to meet with his sponsors, fans, and internet idols. In August of 2017, he attended Camp17 and spent a week playing games and doing other activities with Mini Ladd, Terroriser, and BasicallyIDoWrk as well as many other people he originally met online and solidified friendships with while at the camp. He later appeared in the three YouTuber's vlogs of their time at the camp. His fan base and group of friends he records with is steadily growing each day as he uploads a variety of new series to his channel and streams popular franchises online. In March of 2018, he decided to finally give the popular streaming website Twitch a chance. He had previously made a channel but had never used it as he thought the layout of the website was confusing. He now streams very often on the platform and engages with his fans. On April 20, 2018, Clark made the choice of changing his long used display name from Simply Ridiculous to BadBoyBlu. He claimed this was because he felt his name was too long or hard to spell for many people as well as his new name dates back to his roots. He has used the name "Blu" since before even starting YouTube or Twitch. The "bad boy" part comes from the color blue often being associated with all things good. Clark's idea was to have his caricature portray the opposite, even if ironically his main focus is on growing a large, caring community. Quotes *"When in doubt. FUCK IT AND SHOUT!" *"There's balls in my balls." *"Smell like a bitch." *"My hat's off to you. Not really because my hair looks like utter shit which is why I'm wearing this hat." *''"I don't care anymore!" *"Land it damnit, you pothead. Actually is it pot-. pot-ass? Ass-pot? I'm gonna call him ass-pot. Don't quote me on that, please." *"The mighty roar of the Retardasaurus Rex. REEEEEEE!" *"I got a dildo stuck on my ceiling and I'm not sure how to get it down..." *"Real talk: do geese have balls?" *"This is what I like to call 'forcing comedy.'" *"I can just imagine Hank Hill saying, 'You guys wanna buy some loli?'" *"I'm a dildo wizard." *"There's that jizz I left on the floor!" *"I am the Oprah of tiny penises!" *"Why don't you come on over and take a closer look at my ''rectanus?" '' YouTube Subscriber Milestones *100 Subscribers: August 10, 2014 *250 Subscribers: August 16, 2014 *500 Subscribers: February 25, 2015 *750 Subscribers: January 31, 2016 *1,000 Subscribers: November 11, 2016 *1,500 Subscribers: July 8, 2017 *2,000 Subscribers: January 29, 2019 Twitch Follower Milestones *100 Followers: May 2, 2018 *250 Followers: May 10, 2018 *500 Followers: October 21, 2018 Trivia *His height is 5'7 (170cm). *He has 2 pets, including a cat named Fritz and a dog named Elvis or "Moogie" as Clark sometimes calls him. He used to have a second cat named Leo, but he sadly went missing in early summer of 2019. *His absolute favorite foods are ramen noodles and meat pizza. *He was supposed to have a twin sister. *If he was a girl his parents would have named him Isabella. *Clark is almost completely self taught with editing videos and has taken film production classes in high school and college to improve his knowledge of editing, filmmaking, acting, etc. Although as of July, 2018, Clark's friend Daniel or Dannimal edited most of the newer content uploaded to his channel. *On April 9th, 2017, Clark joined the eSports team Born (@borngg on Twitter) as an online content creator and has stuck with the team ever since. In March of 2019, the team went dark on Twitter. *He's had 3 foreign exchange students live in his house for a year, the most recent one being Jorge who has showed up in a few of his videos and helped build his old "YouTube space." *He has always just wanted to make people laugh and he wanted to be an actor as a kid. *His first kiss was at age 14. *He has a good knowledge of bass guitar and has played in a few bands. *When he was 12 he was diagnosed with ADHD as well as Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD) which causes him to lose focus and motivation for his passions. *His dream job (besides YouTube or Twitch) is acting or voice acting, 2D animation, design, music, and creating his own animated television series. *One of his favorite games is Grand Theft Auto (Specifically V). *His first gaming console ever was a Nintendo Wii he got when he was a child and he played it religiously (as well as the Gameboy Advance). It was later followed by an Xbox One in 2013 until he built his first PC with some friends on Christmas of 2016. *His current profile caricature was made by a friend of his, KrypexHD. *Clark had severe anger issues until 8th grade and even needed counseling and therapy. He even claims he would most likely "bully" his past self because of how obnoxious he was. *He has broken several bones due to "stupid" acts such as attempting to kick a ball while on black ice or simply Stubbing his toe on furniture. *He used to be a Pokémon fan as a child and his favorite Pokémon were Suicune and Squirtle. *He refuses to play Getting Over It or Cuphead because of how rage inducing the gameplay is. *There have been instances where Clark has been observed talking or mumbling in his sleep, even occasionally in another language. *He has been in 2 car accidents, both while riding his bike, and both were the driver of the car's fault. In addition to that, he was in a violent bike accident back in 2012 while simply riding down a hill near his old house with some friends from school. He wasn't wearing a helmet because "the ride wouldn't take much time". As he rode down the hill, his friend in from of him was going too slow and Clark's brakes were in too poor of a condition to slow him down in time. Because of this, he tried to swerve around his friend when his tires got caught in a rut between the sidewalk and the grass, shredding up his tires, and ultimately stopping them abruptly, causing him to fly over his handlebars, his face skidding a few feet down the concrete. While his bike tumbled after him, the handlebars smacked him in the eye, popping a blood vessel, giving him a black eye, and knocking him out instantly. He doesn't remember much right after the incident except for waking up and talking to the paramedic that assisted him in the ambulance, and how mad his parents were that he wasn't wearing a helmet, but he still had a smile on his face in the hospital bed. *As of June of 2019, Clark is working on releasing original music with his producer friends. He used to own a SoundCloud and YouTube channel with his friend Jeremy called ''Axelyte Music where they would collaborate and make songs together in their spare time. They would use Garageband to create and mix music but have since moved to producing using FL Studio. Their most popular song on SoundCloud entitled Get Movin' ''has over 31,000 plays to date. Clark went on to create explicit parody songs under the name ''Clurgburger ''and kept the name ''Axelyte for his more serious music, while Jeremy used the name CookTop. ''Both now collaborate with several different artists over many genres of music. *Clark once had Jeremy (CookTop) shoot him in the thigh with an airsoft gun and film it on his old GoPro when they were desperate for a video one day. Years later, the video began gaining traction, earning hundreds of views per week, but YouTube later took the video down, flagging it as being graphic. This ended up with Clark's channel being striked with no warning, despite the video showing nothing more than a bruise on his leg. *Since January of 2018, Clark has been writing and creating a concept for an animated television series he hopes to pitch when he graduates college entitled ''Frontiersmen. ''The show is a sci-fi comedy containing graphic adult humor. ''He and a bunch of his colleagues are currently teaming up in hopes of making the show a reality. Nicknames *Blu *BluTheOne *Blu Lightning *B³ *BB *Blue Boy *Untalented Blu *Bluebie *Lil Blu Bean *Baddie *Blueberry *Good Guy Green *Mitakashime *No-chin *Meatloaf Hair *Nipple Nose *The Retardasaurus Rex (Reee Rex for short) *Donut Belly *The Mighty Meatbeater *Captain Johnald Johnson *Thiccy B *The Yeetmeister *Dr. Austismo *Forehead *Clurgburger Games Played (Live or on YouTube) *CS:GO *Cards Against Humanity *Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Grand Theft Auto: V *Guts and Glory *Subnautica *Just Cause 3 *Minecraft *Garry's Mod *Overwatch *Friday the 13th *Roblox *Pinturillo 2 *Rust *H1Z1 *Unfair Mario *Far Cry 4 *Battlefield 4 *Need for Speed: Rivals *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Golf With Friends *Golf It! *Doki Doki Literature Club *Cuphead *Rocket League *Getting Over It *VR Chat *Fortnite *Far Cry 5 *Uno *Shellshock Live *Undertale *Deltarune *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Stick Fight *Papers, Please *The Walking Dead *Apex Legends *Scribbl.io *Paint the Town Red *Hand Simulator *Superhot VR *Beat Saber *Rocksmith 2014 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians